1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a right angle cable end connector assembly having a pull mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exits in the art an electrical connector known as a serial Advanced Technology Attachment (serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the serial ATA connector according to the serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration.
Nowadays, not only are processor speeds increasing, but also the amount of space that a computer fits into is shrinking. Therefore, the motherboards or printed circuit boards (PCBs) that hold the electronics and other devices for a computer have limited space. In a computer which may contain multiple hard drives, multiple serial ATA connectors and serial ATA cable assemblies may need to reside on the PCB and occupy the space of the computer. This takes up considerable space, depending on the number of hard disk drives and associated serial ATA connectors. To solve the above mentioned problem, a serial ATA cable end assembly designed in right angle configuration is desired for saving more space and facilitating mating to a complementary receptacle. It is also desirable for the right angle serial ATA cable end connector assembly to have pull mechanism for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with the complementary connector and facilitating withdrawing from the complementary connector.
Hence, a right angle cable end connector assembly having an improved pull mechanism is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.